Les Aventures de Marcel de la Jartèle
by Project Voco-Dance
Summary: Marcel de la Jartèle entre à Poudlard... Mais il a un problème : il n'a pas de cerveau... Mais très vite, la malédiction des Jartèles sera révelée et Marcel deviendra bien plus qu'un simple arriéré mental. R&R, please


**Les Aventures de Marcel de la Jartèle**

** Chapitre 1**

Après des heures de recherche, Marcel de la Jartèle avait enfin trouvé la Grande Salle.   
Il avança divinement et gracieusement vers son destin ailé, vers le choixpeau magique...   
"Hé ! Ce n'est pas ton tour, imbécile !" lui lança un autre élève de première année.   
Marcel de la Jartèle, ayant mal compris ce qu'on venait de lui dire, continua tout de même à avancer et...   
"AÏE !"   
L'élève de première année le freina d'un croche pattes bien placé :   
"Attend ton tour."   
Marcel, ayant toujours mal compris, cru bon d'attendre et alla s'asseoir à la table la plus proche. Là, les Serpentard l'accueillir à bons coups de pieds l où vous savez. Enfin, Marcel compris et attendit, debout, qu'on l'appelle...   
Dix minutes d'attente plus tard…  
Enfin, le miracle du destin fit qu'il fut appelé, mais il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'on venait de l'appeler, et le destin fit que ce furent les Serpentard qui le poussèrent gracieusement avec une éloquence du pied hors du commun vers le choixpeau...

"Hmm... laisse moi voir dans ta tête... je vois... enfin non... je ne vois pas grand chose... je crains fort que si je te met à Serpentard, tu ne finisses pas ta scolarité vivant... tu n'as pas vraiment le profil d'un Serdaigle où prime l'intelligence... tu es plutôt maigre pour représenter la force de Gryffondor... bien, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui te convient... POUFSOUFFLE !"

Marcel de la Jartèle alla alors s'asseoir à la table la plus proche. Il y fut accueilli à bras ouverts et à poings fermés par les Serpentard qui le firent valser jusqu'à la table de Poufsouffle...

Quand Flammula Pendragon avait été envoyée à Poufsouffle, elle avait été très surprise mais elle vint quand même s'asseoir à la table de sa maison, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et s'assit à côté des autres filles de Poufsouffle qui venaient aussi de s'installer.   
"Bonjour ! Contente de faire partie des votre ! J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien !"

Une masse tomba du ciel de la Grande Salle et atterrit directement dans l'assiette de Flammula.   
Cette masse s'appelait Marcel et avait été envoyée par les Serpentard.   
Marcel prononça alors les terribles mots :   
"Beuhjour gêntile collèriene ! Commeûh vé ?"

Flammula ne comprit pas trop ce qui lui arrivait et se demanda au début en quelle langue le nouveau Poufsouffle lui parlait, puis elle se mit à rire et à lui indiqua de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.   
" Bonjour !!! Bienvenue à Poufsouffle !!! T'es tombé sur la table ??? Collèrienne ??? Non, je suis toujours très calme et souriante !" continua-t-elle toujours en riant. Puis elle calma ses rires et lui sourit proprement.   
" Mais peut-être que tu voulais dire 'collégienne' ?? Ravie de te rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Flammula."   
Le pauvre, il va avoir du mal si l'année commence aussi bien pour lui ! pensa-t-elle.

Vanessa Carolo, une autre élève de Poufsouffle, se retourna et dit :   
"Il est arrivé en trompe, celui-l" puis elle rigola aussi et dit : "Bonjour Flammula, moi, c'est Vanessa, je suis contente qu'il y ait beaucoup de personnes à Pousfoufle."

Flammula la regarda et lui sourit :   
"Bonjour Vanessa !! Contente de te rencontrer ! Je suis aussi contente de voir toutes ces personnes à Poufsouffle.

- On est beaucoup !"

Pour être beaucoup, on l'est, pensa-t-elle.

Marcel de la Jartèle avait compris que ces deux filles complotaient pour le tuer ! Non, il ne se laisserait pas faire !   
"Ene gâââârdéeuh ! Tûr va mérir !"   
Marcel de la Jartèle se mit debout (toujours sur la table) et tenta un coup de pied sauté sur Vanessa, mais il glissa sur un poisson frit qui le fit voltiger jusqu'à la table des Serpentard, Serpentrad qui le refirent voltiger jusque chez les Poufousffle où il re-atterrit sur le crâne de Flammula.

Flammula, écrasée par le poids de son congénère de Poufsouffle, se dégagea et le regarda complètement ahurie...   
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ????"   
Elle le repoussa et le regarda avec une moue d'incompréhension.   
Il est grave maladroit ce type... et puis j'ai bien l'impression qu'il comprend rien à la langue anglaise, pensa-t-elle.   
"Dis... t'es vraiment pas doué... va falloir qu'on t'apprenne plein de trucs... tu vas te ramasser que des sales notes... tu vas rester cinquante ans à Poudlard parce que tu sera pas capable de lancer le moindre sort. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu comprends strictement rien à ce qu'on te raconte."   
Flammula le regarda un instant.   
"T'as rien compris, hein ? soupira-t-elle.

- Oui, vraiment, et tu ne sais pas parler, continua Vanessa.   
C'est pas possible, pourquoi on l'a mit à Poufsouffle, pensa-t-elle.

"T'as rien compris, hein ? "  
Quoi ?! Il n'avait rien compris ?!   
Cette fille avec prononcé une sorte de dialecte en latin et avait enchaîné avec cette tragique phrase !   
"Jé... jé mé leiseûré pâ féreuh ! Jé... jé veux dévenir chénteur ! Et jé arrivré pour ainporté la chansan YATTA !!!"   
Ces cours accélérés bidons d'anglais n'étaient pas si avantageux que ça, pensa-t-il. Et ces élèves ont l'air moins ahuri que ceux de mon école primaire... Et maintenant que j'y pense, cette école, c'était bizarre le nombre de médecins qu'il y avait dedans, avec des cours où on nous attachait les bras, et tous les murs étaient blancs...   
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Marcel commença à réfléchir...   
...et il finit par donner une conclusion parfaite :   
"Vûs aîtes pâ normos !"

"Tu n'est pas du tout normal, moi, je veux être prof de divination, et c'est pas normal que tu viennes ici !" avança Vanessa.

- Kwaaaa ??? Nous pas normaux ?"   
Flammula éclata de rire. Tellement fort que toute la Grande Salle se tourna vers eux.   
"Deviens chanteur si t'en as envie... Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes mieux l'anglais"   
Il est cinglé, je sais pas si on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de lui, pensa-t-elle.

Marcel de la Jartèle était abasourdi. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui disait qu'il n'était pas normal ! D'accord, c'était une école de sorcellerie, mais la musique des sorciers est bien mieux que celle des moldus, et en plus Yatta! leur est entièrement méconnu. Non mais, il allait leur apprendre, à eux...   
"Yatta! Yatta! Daigaku Gohgaku Yatta! Yatta! Shashoh Shuunin Happa Ichimai Areba-iiiii Ikite Iru Kara Lucky Da Yatta! Yatta! Yatta! Yatta!"   
Marcel de la Jartèle s'était mis à chanter en dansant sur la table une chorégraphie à étouffer de rire... Il était sur le point de se mettre en slip avec une feuille de cannabis comme dans le clip original quand...

Paris Lavigne était toute nouvelle dans cette école...   
Elle qui avait toujours eu beaucoup d'amis a l'école moldu se sentait maintenant seule, assise a la table des Poufsouffle...  
Un peu triste, elle regarda autour d'elle afin de voir des visages amicaux de futurs amis avec qui elle pourrait parler...

Vanessa vit la jeune fille arriver et lut dit : "Bienvenue, je m'appelle Vanessa, et toi ?"

Paris, surprise, sursauta :  
« Bonjour, je m'appelle Paris Lavigne. Ca fait longtemps que tu étudies à Poudlard ? »  
Paris se sentait maintenant moins seule...

"Pardon de t'avoir fait peur, oui, en fait je suis là depuis longtemps, répondit Vanessa. »

Paris ne savait quoi dire, de peur d'avoir l'air idiote...   
Elle voulait tellement que tout se déroule bien...   
''Ce n'est pas grave. Alors comme ça tu es ici depuis longtemps ?"

Flammula regardait Marcel faire sa chorégraphie, morte de rire. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour ce gars... à moins qu'il ne soit déjà irrécupérable...   
"Descends de la table !!!!! Tu va faire perdre des points à notre maison bêtement !!!"   
Elle se leva et le tira pour le faire se rasseoir sur sa chaise :   
"Tu nous apprendras ta chanson une autre fois !!!"   
Elle continua donc de le tirer par le bras et celui-ci se ramassa la face par terre.

Paris regardait la scène en essayant de ne pas rire :   
« Viens idiot, si tu veux, je t apprendrais à BIEN danser...

- Il sait pas parler et tout, il est vraiment très grave, dit Vanessa.

- Il ne sait pas parler, mais pourquoi, que lui est-il arrivé ????"   
Paris trouvait cet élève vraiment bizarre...

Marcel n'avait rien compris...   
"Tu nous apprendras ta chanson une autre fois..."   
Mais bien sûr ! Il était stupide... Faire découvrir à ce nouveau monde le Nirvana de la musique devait être le SOMMET de sa carrière !!! Mais qu'il était stupide... Il fallait vite qu'il se rattrape !   
"Jeû sui désolêê... Veyé m'ezkusé ! Mé je parler mal anglais, vous pouvê m'édêêê à aiméliaurer mon nivo ?

-Il vient sûrement d'Afrique..."

Paris regarda Vanessa, l'air surpris :

''D'Afrique tu penses ?"

Paris regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux :

''Bonjour, je m appelle Paris et toi tu aimes bien la musique je pense ??"

Marcel se sentait rejeté dans ce monde si raffiné par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait vu avant, en France, dans cette école bizarre...   
Et maintenant que j'y repense, cette école, c'était bizarre le nombre de médecins qu'il y avait dedans, avec des cours où on nous attachait les bras, et tous les murs étaient blancs... Non... Ce n'est pas vrai...   
Marcel venait de comprendre la vérité !   
Il avait été incarcéré dans une maison pour surdoués tellement qu'il était fort ! Il était supérieur à tous les gens de cette Grande Salle. Fier comme un HappaTai, il se leva et hurla de sorte que tout le monde l'entende :   
"JE SUIS VOTRE MAÎTRE A TOUS ! VOUS DEVEZ M'OBEIR !"   
Puis il dérapa sur un autre poisson frit et se prit la tête dans le sol...

''Quoi, mais arrête cela voyons !!!!! "  
Paris se pencha vers lui et essaya de le relever doucement :   
''Laisse-moi t'aider, veux tu ?"

Ayant 36 étoiles tournant au-dessus de sa tête, et sans compter son bout de cervelle en moins et ses douze chandelles de folies qui lui tournent continuellement autour, Marcel ne se rendit même pas compte qu'une _abominable fille le tripotait_...

Paris essaya de l'aider, mes cela n'allait pas être facile...   
''Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas aider !!!!!''  
Pourquoi Paris voulait tant l'aider... aucunes idées...

Il sentait une présence chaleureuse et humaine, le gentil mais stupide Marcel... Il se laissa aller dans un sommeil profond, apaisant, agréable, tiède et humide, cotonneux...   
Ses paupières se fermèrent comme sous le poids d'un liquide apaisant, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il rompit contact avec le monde environnant pour atterrir dans le monde si bon, mais si peu durable du sommeil...

Paris, surprise, se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire : Marcel s'était endormi, là, dans ses bras, devait-elle l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?????   
'' Mon dieu, quelqu'un aider moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire !!!"

_Marcel rêvait que Dumbledore dansait Yatta! Puis son rêve vira au cauchemar quand Dumbledore fit l'albus de se mettre à chanter du Lara Fabian : "JE T'AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMEUH !", le vacarme était assourdissant, Marcel transpirait d'effroi dans son sommeil, les murs tremblèrent, la voix de Dumbledore mua en la voix de Lara Fabian, le château s'écroula et..._   
...et Marcel se réveilla...

"Ah ben il se réveille, remarqua Flammula. Mais t'es vraiment terrible ! Comment t'as fais pour t'endormir comme ça ????"   
Elle le regardait d'un air ahuri et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses camarades qui étaient tout aussi abasourdis par les actions de...''du français bizarre''.

Ouf, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...   
Et Marcel se rendormit aussitôt !!!   
La connerie est humaine, mais à un certain stade, elle peut devenir vandamienne...  
Marcel s'était rendormi sans se rendre compte que c'était plus qu'impoli de s'endormir à table !!!

Il tomba comme une pierre et passe d'un état de sommeil à un état comateux... Son état s'aggravait de secondes en secondes !!   
Si on le laissait comme ça, il allait mourir vu le sang qui avait giclé sur le sol !!

Paris entendit tout le monde crier : bon quoi encore...  
Elle retourna sur ses pas et vit Marcel plein de sang ! Paris ne pouvait supporter la vue du sang......   
Elle qui voulait monter à la salle commune des Poufsouffle, elle sentit sa tête lourde... elle allait s évanouir...

Justin Olflatry, qui pensait depuis le début que Marcel jouait la comédie, fut surpris de le voir baigner dans son sang. Il se leva si brusquement que la chaise fit un demi-tour pour s'écraser en un grand fracas qui retentit dans toute la salle mais qui fut couvert par les éclatements de voix et les hurlements qui sortaient des bouche des élèves qui avaient une vue sur le lieux du drame. Il se précipita, demanda de l'aide pour soulever le corps étalé par terre, mais personne ne vint... alors il se tourna vers la sortie et traîna Marcel jusqu'à l'infirmerie...

Paris reprit ses états et vit Justin partir avec Marcel dans les bras...   
Sous le choc, elle se leva et les suivit tous deux vers l'infirmerie...

_Ces écrits sont tirés des aventures de mon personnage, Marcel de la Jartèle, dans le Jeu de Rôle de Poudlard._


End file.
